When I noticed you
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: Shouto Todoroki era muy bueno para percatarse de las cosas ¿Pero lo habrá hecho esta vez demasiado tarde?


Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, si fuese así Deku ya hubiese pasado por todo el 1A y un 20% del instituto, if you know what I mean( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Le tomó varios meses darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Midoriya, los justos para que se percatara de que le miraba más de lo normal, notar que se encontraba pensando en él cada día y de que se sentía ansioso por el simple hecho de hablarle unos cortos segundos.

Le encantaban sus cabellos alborotados, las pequeñitas pecas de su rostro, los brillantes ojos verdes que siempre transmitían ánimos a cualquiera que le viese, ese sentido amable con el que trataba a los demás y la bonita sonrisa que siempre llevaba en los labios.

Nunca se había sentido así, bueno, no con un chico, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco le había sucedido con alguna chica antes.

Pero era una lástima, porque justo meses antes había escuchado rumores de que al parecer él le gustaba al propio Izuku.

Y qué en el tiempo que le llevó asimilarlo logró comprender cómo se sentía al respecto.

Los primeros días en ese entonces no había logrado entenderlo, al principio le había resultado extraño percatarse de que Midoriya abandonara el lugar donde sea que estuviesen con una mirada bastante avergonzada apenas él entrara, que cuando compartían clases el de cabellos esponjosos enviaba fugaces miradas hacia su puesto y cuando se encontraba con esos ojos verdes, le rehuía la mirada.

En ese entonces tan sólo había encontrado un poco adorable esa actitud.

Todo esto había sido justo después del festival deportivo. Cuando él le dijo que viviera su propia vida, que ese quirk era suyo, que él podría ser el héroe que quería ser, nunca se había sentido tan conmocionado por algo que alguien le hubiese dicho antes, fue una sensación abrumadora, pensó que era agradable contar con el apoyo de alguien tan cálido.

Pero ahora seguramente la verdad era que Midoriya ya le hubiese dejado atrás, que después de todo aquel enamoramiento que había escuchado le profesaba no estaba más y que el único que se sentía extraño con estos sentimientos era él.

Y dolía.

Porque ya no se encontraba con esa amable sonrisa como antes de que todo ocurriera, no podía ver con suma atención las pequeñitas pecas de su rostro debido a que nunca estaba cerca de él, mucho menos alborotar sus esponjosos cabellos y las bonitas tonalidades verdes de sus ojos ya no se topaban con los suyos.

Se detestaba por no haberse percatado antes y por no decirle que se siente igual, o bueno, que él siente algo ahora.

Tal vez debería decirle.

Pero no sabría qué hacer si resultaba mal, si al final terminara detestándole, no soportaría perderlo, bueno, no soportaría perder ese pedazo de calidez que albergaba en su corazón cuando pensaba en él.

—Todoroki, yo… Me gustaría hablar contigo. —El chico heterocromático alzó la vista, olvidándose por un segundo de sus pensamientos al toparse con esos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente, no demostró la sorpresa que se instaló en su interior, era relativamente fácil con ese rostro suyo que se le daba bien el fingir cortés seriedad.

—Claro Midoriya. —Observó como el chico más bajo dio la vuelta y se dirigió fuera del salón con él mismo siguiéndole hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la academia.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que has escuchado, sé que ha sido una molestia tener que lidiar con los rumores. —El de la dualidad no mencionó palabra alguna, honestamente no sabía de dónde sacaba esas conclusiones, nunca había tomado en cuenta las opiniones de los demás, exceptuando la que Izuku había ejercido en él, además de que ha sido el propio chico de cabellos verdes quién ha sufrido más con esto.

El más bajo al no ver alguna respuesta continuó hablando. —No te preocupes, no seré ninguna molestia para ti, permaneceré alejado y espero que en un tiempo más podamos ser amigos. —Esbozó esa clase de sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos, era claro que estaba conteniéndose.

La verdad era que no quería que se alejara.

—Claro que no. —Mencionó, los ojos del moreno se ampliaron tan rápido como su expresión se tornó decepcionada, Shouto razonó al instante la manera en la que había sonado, apartó la mirada unos escasos segundos sintiéndose nervioso por lo idiota que había dicho y se armó de valor. —Midoriya. —El calor recorrió su rostro mientras enfocaba la vista de nuevo en él. —A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que te alejes de mí.

— ¿Eh?—Las pequeñitas pecas se difuminaron entre el color rojizo que adoptó el rostro moreno.

—La verdad es que me gustas. —Temeroso llevó ambas manos sobre los ligeramente regordetes y cálidos pómulos y exclamó. —Por favor, sal conmigo.

El de cabellos alborotados se sentía al borde del colapso, sin embargo se las arregló para llevar ambas manos sobre las que tenía en sus mejillas y las llevó hacia abajo, entrelazando los dedos con los del chico de tez clara. —Me gustaría salir contigo.

La sonrisa estúpida que llevaba Shouto en el rostro no tenía comparación como tampoco la tenían los rostros de sus compañeros al verlos entrar tomados de la mano, pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

Me gustaría leer sus comentarios, para saber si les gustó o es kk(? jajaja, tal vez escriba algo parecido con una Fem!Deku, me súper mola.


End file.
